


it's all for you, in my pursuit of happiness. // superfamily.

by peachyytomlinson



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyytomlinson/pseuds/peachyytomlinson
Summary: - "i've got dreams that keep me up in the dead of night, telling me i wasn't made for the simple life."//in which the avengers are on a mission and peter is home at the compound, nothing that hasn't happened before, but this time he's run out of his meds and they won't be home until the next day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	it's all for you, in my pursuit of happiness. // superfamily.

**Author's Note:**

> !! tw: meds, implied self-harm, depression.

peter sighs quietly, sitting in his room at the avengers compound. the silence is deafening to him, he feels like his head might explode if it continues on. he knows very well that his parents and the rest of the team are away on a mission and aren't going to return until tomorrow, but he still misses them so much. 

another reason that peter's dreading being alone: he ran out of his prozac this morning. its not like he can call his doctor and get a new refill, he needs tony's and steve's permission. 

he stares at the wall blankly, spaced out and tired. his muscles hurt, he spent all night gripping at his thighs curled up in bed to keep himself from cutting. there's a certain stinging behind his eyes and they feel so dry, it's almost unbearable. 

friday beeps online, pulling peter out of his daze and making him look up at the ceiling. "hi peter, there is an incoming call from boss, would you like me to patch it through?" she tells him, making peter's heart jump into his throat. "yes! yes..." he tries to dim down his excitement, jumping up from his bed and scrambling over his blankets to get to his laptop sitting on his t.v. stand. 

tony's smiling face pops up on the screen just as peter reaches his laptop. "d-dad," he croaks, tears clouding his vision as he stares at his father. tony's smile drops instantly, a look of worry overcoming his face. he frowns worriedly, "bambi, what's wrong, are you okay?" he asks, eyebrows creasing in the middle. peter shakes his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "my p-prozac, d-dad," peter hiccups, looking into his dad's eyes over the screen. he wants nothing more than to be able to just jump through the screen and hug his dad. 

tony's face falls immediately, becoming more attentive. "oh my god, pete, i'm so sorry, bambi. i must've counted wrong, i'll call in a refill right now, okay?" tony's voice is choked, but he still smiles at peter reassuringly. the youngest nods, picking at his fingernails nervously. "i'll be right back, okay bub? you wanna talk to pops?" tony gets up, walking over to where steve, sam, and bucky are sitting. 

steve smiles up at tony as he hands him the tablet. "it's peter, darling... i've gotta go put in a refill for him." tony nods down at the tablet, getting a solemn nod in response from his husband. 

steve shifts his attention to his son as tony walks away, a big smile gracing his face. "hi bubba," he says softly, watching as peter meets his eyes. peter smiles back, more of a half-grin, but steve still takes it. "h-hey pops, h-how was the mi-mission?" peter asks, shaking his hair out of his face. steve grins, nodding in approval. "it was good, a quick get-in-get-out kinda thing, i think it made your uncles beat, though." steve moves the camera to show bucky and sam slumped against each other, sleeping. peter giggles, watching as bucky flips a sleepy bird in steve's direction. the blond only smiles, taking it in his pride because it made his son laugh and that's all he wants. 

tony comes back a few moments later, an anxious look on his face. peter feels his heart drop, he knows what that look means; he's only seen it once, but the days that followed after it were hell. "what's wrong, tony?" steve asks, looking at the brunette in concern. tony looks from steve to peter before looking down at the floor. "i-uh, they won't be ready for another two days, bub..." tony's voice is soft, but peter still goes numb regardless. he nods, focusing on his ironman and captain american plushies sitting on his chair in the corner. 

"...er, baby, you with us?" 

steve's voice draws him back in, making him meet their concerned eyes. tony looks guilty and steve looks worried. "i'm gonna g-go, guys..." peter whispers, reaching for the end call button. "peter, bambi, wai-" their voices cut off as peter hangs up, silence filling up his bedroom. he sits back down on his bed, looking at his dad's smiling contact picture. he isn't mad at his parents, not in the slightest, he's just scared... he doesn't want to be alone. 

truthfully, he hasn't left his room since they left--3 days. his ensuite bathroom and mini-fridge for when he actually feels like eating is already in his room. he doesn't know if anyone stayed behind and part of him really doesn't care, but he still asks friday anyways. 

"fri?"

"yes, peter?" she responds.

"i-is there, um... is there anyone else in the compound?" he asks, voice wavering slightly. "wanda and vision are in the kitchen making dinner, would you like me to notify them?" her voice is gentle, calming peter's nerves. "no, i'm good, thank you, though."

she goes offline with a beep. 

peter sighs, getting up and grabbing his plushies. he holds them close to his chest, moving towards his door. 

as he steps in the hallway, the lights under the floor turn blue; peter's color. he smiles, moving down the hallway to steve and tony's room. he opens the door, looking inside the room. their bed is made, blankets tucked into the mattress, pillows stacked on top of each other. the only light aiding peter as he enters is the sunset outside. 

he flips the nightstand lamp light-switch on, spinning the color wheel that tony had installed to his favorite shade of blue. once he's satisfied, he shuts the door and immediately dives into the king sized bed. he lays in the middle of the giant mattress, getting an equal inhale of tony's and steve's scents; it's almost like they're there with him. 

peter smiles, truly smiles for the first time in days. he holds the plushies tighter, snuggling down into the soft comforter and tony's weighted blanket he has for his stress management. he starts to hum his favorite comfort song, welcome home by radical face, and friday must hear him because the studio version of the song starts to come in over the speakers in the ceiling. the lights dim to a light orange hue as peter's eyes start to droop. 

he falls asleep to the songs of his sleep playlist, holding his plushies tight, and an uncontrollable hope for his dads to come home. 

//

the sun streaming in through the windows is what wakes peter the next morning. his plushies are still in his arms, right where he left them, which makes him smile. he feels ten times better than he did last night, his head is cleared and he doesn't feel as down. 

he curls back into the blankets, rolling over to face the window. he watches the water of the lake sparkle as the sun rises with a content look on his face. 

friday comes online with a cheery beep, snapping peter out of his daze once again. "good morning, peter. boss has asked me to inform you that the team will be home in a half hour." she tells him, making peter nod and smile. "okay, fri. thanks for letting me know." 

peter tries to keep his eyes open, he really does, but the warmth of the blankets and his stuffies lull him back to sleep. 

_in his dream, his dads are waiting for him with smiles on their faces. tony pulls him into a hug, squeezing the living daylights out of him. it makes him giggle, hiding his face away in tony's shoulder. when he pulls away to look at steve, he's greeted with empty space._

_strong arms wrap around him from behind, making him squeal as steve tosses him up in the air. "hiya, bubba!" steve chuckles, holding peter tight. steve strokes his cheek softly, smiling up at him._

peter's eyes flutter open at the soft stroking against his cheek. his vision is bleary as he registers who's kneeling next to the bed. he whines, tiny fist coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

steve's blurry face becomes more clear as he continues to rub his eyes. once he can finally see, he stares at steve with an unreadable expression. his eyes dance over steve's face, soaking it all in and trying to figure out if this is yet another fleeting dream. "p-ops?" he whispers, voice full of sleep. steve nods, continuing to stroke his cheek. 

peter whimpers, throwing his blankets off and sitting up in the bed. steve smiles softly, tears building behind his eyes. "hi bubs." steve's voice is choked, regretful almost. 

that's all it takes for peter to accept that his father is actually in front of him. 

peter throws himself into steve's arms, hiding himself away in his father's neck. the waterworks start a moment later, they start out as small whimpers and cries, but soon turn into heart-wrenching damn near screams. steve holds him through the entire thing, because of course he does. he's steve; he understands how much pain his son is in. 

he rocks peter softly, humming his son's favorite song under his breath. 

it takes a couple minutes to get peter to calm down, but soon enough, he takes a deep breath and takes his head out of steve's neck to look at him. he rubs the tears from his red, puffy eyes, and steve is smiling at him, which ultimately makes him smile, too. "do you wanna go see dad?" steve asks, making peter nod frantically. steve chuckles, standing up and turning for the door. "p-pops..." peter's small voice makes him stop and spin around. the tiny boy makes grabby hands, a pout on his lips. steve smiles fondly, walking back over and scooping peter back into his arms. 

steve brings him out into the hall, now noticing peter still has both of the plushies with him. it makes him smile, knowing that his son is using them for the exact reason they got them for. 

the smell of chocolate chip banana pancakes soon floats into peter's nose as they continue down the hall. "a-are we having breakfast?" peter asks, becoming more excited by the moment. steve hums, a deep rumble that peter can feel all throughout his body. peter nods, snuggling deeper into steve's chest, warmth spreading through his body. he spaces out as steve enters the elevator. 

the ride is short and sweet, friday plays one of peter's playlists, and the smell of peter's favorite breakfast gets stronger as they get closer to the kitchen floor. steve holds peter tight and hums along to fumes by gnash and eden, doing a little dance when the bass drops which makes peter giggle. 

friday opens the doors with a ding as the song ends, making peter look up curiously. the smell of the pancakes is even stronger now, and peter's dimples poke out when he smiles up at steve. steve's heart soars at the sight, he honestly can't remember the last time he saw peter's smile so big. regardless, he doesn't say anything, just focuses on bringing peter to the kitchen. 

tony's back is to them as they enter the kitchen. he's flipping a pancake, humming a tune to himself. bucky and sam are sitting at the breakfast island, plates in front of them as they type up their mission reports on their stark pads. 

steve clears his throat, making tony jump with a shout, the pancake landing on top of his head. bucky and sam burst out in hysterics, clutching their stomachs. it isn't sam nor bucky's laughter that makes tony spin around, rather, the light and high pitched giggle that only belongs to peter. 

he smiles at peter's relaxed face, his scrunched up eyes, and his dimples. gosh, he thinks, the whole damn room lights up whenever peter is happy. 

shaking the pancake off of him, peter opens his eyes finally, his giggles starting to dissipate. he's met with the face of his smiling dad, and the world slows for him. this all feels too surreal, he feels like he's gonna pass out, he doesn't want steve to put him on the ground because his kneels are gonna buckle in on themselves. he can't do this, _nonono._ his emotions are all out of wack, which explains why he's a blubbering mess when his sock clad feet meet the tile flooring. 

tony's reaching out to him before he collapses, and he can feel his legs shaking. his dad is emotional and peter can't blame him, not at all. 

peter crashes into his dad's chest, arms wrapping around his torso. tony locks him in a bear hug, sinking down to the floor as peter starts crying again. he pulls him up onto his lap so that peter's clinging to him like a koala and tony can stand up again. the eldest drops his head down into peter's hair, an attempt to hide his tears from his son. 

the tiny boy continues to cry, he wants to say something, anything, but he feels like he's choking on his tongue. 

"d-dad," he chokes out, pulling away to look in his father's eyes. tony looks over his son's face, looking at his deep eyebags which he knows is from them being gone. 

"hi bambi..." tony's voice is watery, his eyelashes are wet with tears. peter laughs, although its clogged mostly with tears, tony can still hear the happiness in it. 

steve comes over and pecks tony on the check, waving him away from the oven. "go sit down, i can do the rest... don't worry." tony nods, a grateful smile towards steve as he carries peter over to the breakfast island. 

bucky and sam grin at him, making peter wave excitedly as tony sits down, still holding him. peter relaxes against tony's chest, humming appreciatively when his dad starts rubbing his scalp. the sounds of the pancakes sizzling lull him, eyes drooping. he smiles sleepily, the only thought in his mind is that he's so damn happy everyone is home again. 


End file.
